Eric Driscoll
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Eric Driscoll within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' Eric Driscoll is one of Kingsmouth's longest-established Kindred, regent of Miskatonic University and its immediate surrounds since before the first World War. If anyone knows their way through the confusing and sometimes deadly maze of tunnels underneath the campus it is him. He is currently the Nosferatu Priscus. 'Personality' Eric's mouth has rows of teeth like a lamprey, and his voice is a horrible rasp - especially when he laughs, which he does often. His Nosferatu blood has altered him to the point that he can't show his face in human society, but he refuses to think of it as a curse. It forces him to focus his attentions on vampire society rather than the life he he had before. Under his guidance, the city's Nosferatu are a close-knit - though small - group. Eric is rarely seen without the gold-painted macaroni necklace he wears. 'Rumor has it...' *Can someone PLEASE get around to waking this guy up? I'm serious, we've got hunters and Striges and all sorts of assorted unholy crap going on, and one of the baddest vampires in the city is torpid? Cmon people...I hear one of the Nozzies has him locked up because they're paranoid about the vinculum, but that's no reason not to try and wake him in other ways... ** Eric has the most potent blood in the city. Nobody can wake him up. And really, does he seem like a morning person to you? Let old vampires get their rest... * Never seen in Elysium. Not known to ever do anything. Why is he still Respected in Kingsmouth? ** Because he'll kick your teeth in if you don't respect him! ** That doesn't work for anyone else, though. What's the real story behind why he's so respected? *That necklace is a relic of his mortal days, the proud work of his daughter. *The way Eric talks, being a vampire is about what you ''can ''do, not what you can't. Like, "I can say whatever the fuck I like, wear whatever the fuck I like, share a bottle with a Vicky Duke or have a threesome with a Bishop and a Crone. Don't get trapped by tradition. Laws you gotta obey. Traditions are just suggestions, and just because something's been done one way a thousand times doesn't always make it a good idea." *Eric was unaligned for the first few decades of his Requiem. It's like he was waiting for the Carthian Movement to arrive, and nothing else tempted him. **Anyone ever notice that the longest-surviving Kindred in town are both Carthians? And now the city is suspiciously Carthian in government? The Praxis Wars were totally a Carthian plot for power, and they got away with it. *He's a horrifying monster, granted, but he's also a great big teddy bear. Especially to girls. **I don't mean to get all conspiracy theory again, but... Porcelain, Aikiko, even Raine and Mother Mathis... doesn't it seem like Kingsmouth has an abnormally high percentage of sugar-and-spice Kindred? ***You're calling Porcelain sugar-and-spice? Really? Have you ''met ''Porcelain? ****Okay, she's not sugar-and-spice. But she ''looks ''like the sort of girl that needs protection. I'm just saying, the kind of person Eric's inclined to protect have been doing remarkably well in Kingsmouth... **Sure, if when you say 'teddy bear' you mean 'creepy stalker'. **The reason he's a nosferatu and a great big teddy bear and even the reason he's so damned 'big' is because he likes little girls. Like likes. Nosferatu change to show their inner-monstrosity you know... *He's Porcelain's sire, you know. **I heard he has a new, more recent Childe in Kingsmouth now. *He has pet names for almost everyone. Haet is 'Kitten'; Isrieal is 'Princess'; Casper is 'Moonlight'; Katya is 'Spice'; Aikiko is 'Hummingbird'; Ulysses is 'the Hermit'; Sam is 'Casablanca'; even Isaiah has one - 'Chocolate Thunder'. And of course, he's the one who gave Emilie the name 'Porcelain'. **Victor Castle's just Castle and Richard Borden's just Borden, though. ***Not true. 'Chuckles' and 'Patches'. And ohhhh, wouldn't it be sweet if 'Chuckles' caught on the way 'Porcelain' did... Category:Kindred Category:Nosferatu Category:Carthian Category:Priscus Category:NPC Characters